


Just Dudes Helping Each Other Out

by RaiganEcker



Series: Twenty One Pilots as Kids [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiganEcker/pseuds/RaiganEcker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Josh gets his first drum set and Tyler doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.(or to himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dudes Helping Each Other Out

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT. ITS NOT THE FRICKLY DO BUT THEYRE 14 SO THEY GET BONERS AND ALL THAT JAZZ AND SO THEY KINDA HELP EACHOTHER GET OFF ALSO THIS WAS SO SO SO AWKWARD FOR ME TO WRITE I HOPE YOU LOVE ME

It's was a few days after Christmas when Tyler finally got around to going to Joshs' house. Josh had called Tyler in quite the state early christmas morning, mumbling something along the lines of " _drums"_ and " _come over soon dude"_ and " _so sick"_ before hanging up. Upon further "research"(calling Josh a few hours later) Tyler discovered that his best friend had received the Drums he had Been begging for all year. 

Tyler and Josh were now sat in the letters basement, one on the stool of a drum and the other admiring the 5 piece kit. 

"Dude, this is sick." Tyler declared after about 5 minutes of examination. Josh nodded in agreement and somewhat satisfaction, as if he had been waiting for his buddy to give the kit the 'ok'.

"You know how to play anything?" Tyler asked with an arched brow, finding a spot to sit on the couch a few feet away.

Josh nodded. "Heck yeah I do. Those lessons at the music shop weren't for nothing!" Josh grabbed his sticks and took a once over of the drums, making sure everything was in place before looking semi-nervously at his friend, who nodded his head in encouragement. Josh hit the snare and the Tom in a steady beat that slowly picked up. a tap on the hi hat here, a drum roll there, and Josh was playing a pretty sick beat. Yeah there was a few slip ups, but Tyler was thoroughly impressed, and a little turned on by Josh playing. He cursed his hormones.this was his best friend!! He couldnt think like that about Josh! He cursed his hormones about 40 more times when Josh stopped playing about 4 minutes later and  _took off his shirt_. 

"D-dude why'd you t-take off your shirt?" Tyler asked Josh, moving from his reclined position to crossed legs with his hands in his lap. 

"It's covered in sweat! You try wearing it!" Josh laughed and chucked the shirt in Tylers general direction, spinning on the drum stool. Tyler pushed the shirt off the couch where it landed into the floor.

"hey Ty, can you get me a shirt out of the closet?" Josh pointed to the closet, while using a towel to wipe the sweat off of his skinny figure that had the faintest, _faintest_ outline of a 6 pack. Tyler nodded and went to get a shirt out of the closet, but paused with his hand on a black t-shirt. He turned around empty handed. 

"Uh.. on second thought, I don't think I can." He laughed, hands crossed in an 'x' over the middle of his waist(and his dick, but all for good reason). josh raised a brow.

"and why is that?" He asked.

"because." Tyler replied vaguely, "you look hot when you play the drums," Tyler winced when he let the words slip out of his mouth and looked to see how Josh Had reacted. Josh sat frozen in his seat, cheeks a firey red, avoiding eye contact.

"I-i-I do?"

tyler casually walked over to the drum set. he then bent down to be eye level with Josh, who had dropped the towel he was previously holding and was staring at Tyler with intent and curiosity. no going back now, he thought.Tyler placed his hands on Josh's knees, making circular motions with his thumb. Josh's small hitch in breathing didn't go unnoticed, and fueled the young boys fire. 

"yeah, you do. You look hot all the time but when you play drums... Damn. You should play drums every day."

Josh shivered when Tyler cursed.

"M-m-maybe I s-should." He replied and with that Tyler gripped his best friends hair and pulled his head forward. Their lips met in A warm, sloppy kiss. Tyler moved from his crouched position to take a seat on Josh's lap. He knew what to do now, because he had read it in a book once. Their lips smacked together in a desperate, mediocre way, teeth knocking ever so often, kiss breaking frequently due to inadequate air supply. 

Tyler tentatively applied pressure to Josh's hips with his own, recieving a tiny, almost non-Existent whimper from Josh, who leant back against the cement wall, bringing tyler with, one hand firmly on his back, one on his hip. Tyler's hands were placed on Josh's Cheek and neck, rubbing odd shaped circles into the skin. tyler applied more pressure still, moving his hips in circular motions. He had very little knowledge of sexual activities or why this felt so good, but it did so he continued and hoped Josh felt the same. It was apparent Josh did because he pushed his own hips up to meet Tyler's, moving his hands to Tyler's waist(practically his Butt, Tyler noted) to pull him down for more friction. It was only then that Tyler noticed the small bulge that had formed in Josh's basket ball shorts, and the one in his own had grown. Josh knew what he needed, and Tyler knew what he needed(kinda). Josh broke their kiss, still rolling their hips to gether. He threw his head back restlessly, leaning it against the wall.

"ty-Tyler-...I-you-we can-" he cut himself off with a groan that surprised even himself when Tyler put his hand over Josh's  groin area, pressing his palm down gently, but with force, and moving it in circular motions.

"shhh" Tyler cooed, "we both need this" and after that, what ever it was, Josh agreed. He shakily ran a hand through his hair and then rested it on Tyler's butt(finally),receiving a small sigh from Tyler. The other hand went to Tyler's crotch, shakily mimicking Tylers actions. They reconnected their lips and Tyler ran a hand through Josh's hair, tugging at the ends a little too hard, but that was ok.

Both boys were wimpering and groaning quietly, rocking into each others hands. Their teeth knocked together two or three more times as there mouths messily and amateurLy fought with each other.(no tongue, though. Tyler made a mental note to try that next time, if there was a next time.)They both started approaching "that" point around the same time, movements rushed and tugging on each others hair. Tyler broke the kiss, a line of spit connected their lips for a moment, before he buried his head into Josh's shoulder, his breathing laboured.

"j-Josh" Tyler panted, his hand hardly moving at this point, just kinda awkwardly holding Josh's dick.(not that Josh minded. Not at all)

josh grunted in response.

"I'm gonna- I feel-" he stopped short and his entire body shook, a loud moan of Josh's name escaped his mouth, though he had made no attempt to stop it. Josh kept palming him through his climax, Watching and listening as Tyler released loud unmuffled moans and whimpers Which were honestly kinda hot.as soon as Tyler had begun to come down he was back to helping Josh. He ran his fingers up and down Josh's bare front, grinding down against him. tyler nuzzled his nose in the crook of Josh's neck and planted tiny kisses along it. This brought Josh over the edge with a whimper and he squeezed Tyler's butt as Tyler grinded on him through his climax. When they had both calmed down, they sat for a moment, arms around eachother, heads nuzzled in each others necks, bathing in the warmth of the 'after glow'. Then josh pulled back.

"Whatever.. Whatever that was TY, that doesn't mean we're together ok?" He asked, swallowing rather loudly. He could still taste Tyler on his lips. Tyler Could taste Josh on him too. 

"Yeah man. Just two dudes helping eachothee out..."

 They both murmured agreements. 

"So we should probably get going.. My mom will be wondering why we've been down here so long." 

Tyler nodded. But neither made an attempt to move.

"Can we just.." 

"Yeah totally." Josh nodded feverishly, catching Tyler's drift. " you know just to help each other Out and stuff" 

tyler nodded " yup, totally." He agreed and attached his lips to Josh's once more before getting up.

"let's go. Don't want to keep mama dun wondering"

josh grinned. "yeah." he threw on the sweaty shirt he had been wearing and silently thanked his drum kit before heading up stairs, towing close behind his best friend. But little did they know, mama dun knew exactly why they Were down there so long, and so did everyone else. They weren't exactly the quietest. Let's just say that Josh's brother got 20 bucks from his sister, and mama dun prayed to God that they didn't give eachother an STD or something.


End file.
